I'm coming baby sister
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: Serenity gets kidnapped her life is in danger. Joey has to give up his red eyes black dragon to save his sister what will he do? Will Yugi and the others help Joey or leave him in the dust by himself to save his sister from the kidnappers


I'm coming!  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugi-oh sorry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful day out. Joey walked with Tristan, Tea, & Yugi down the streets of Main Ave. "I can't wait to   
  
see my baby sister won't she be surprised to see me," Joey said. Joey chuckled a bit. "Yeah Serenity will be really   
  
pleased," Tristan said. When they reached to his house. Joey entered in "Serenity your big handsome bro is here!"  
  
Joey yelled. Tea gave him a look. Joey laughed embarassed he didn't hear no answer so he went to see if she was  
  
in her room. "Serenity?" Joey asked. He opened the door saw a note on her bed. "What's this?" Joey asked. Joey   
  
read the note. "We took your sister wheeler and she isn't liking one bit of it. You wanna see your sister again come   
  
and find us you must hand over your red eyes black dragon in order to save your sister!"   
  
Joey got really mad he went to Tristian. "They took Serenity!" Joey yelled. "WHAT!" The 3 said. "They want my red  
  
eyes black dragon if I want her back," Joey said. "What you going to do Joey?" Tea asked. "Let them have what they  
  
want I don't want them to hurt my baby sister," Joey said. "Joey it could be a trap also," Yugi said concerned. "I don't  
  
care Yugi my baby sister has been kidnapped no one will get away with this NO ONE!" Joey said. Joey ran out the door   
  
the others followed. Joey had his sister on the mind and her was really ticked off at kidnappers for doing this to his   
  
baby sister. When they finally found the creeps they were on a boat. Serenity was sitting there scared she was tied   
  
up at the arms and they had tied her ankles together. "Wheeler we want your red eyes black dragon give it to us or   
  
your sister is going for a ride to the bottom of the ocean," The guy said. "Give my sister first than I will give you the red  
  
eyes black dragon," Joey yelled. "Okay let that girl right there get your red eyes black dragon she will get Serenity when  
  
she gives me the red eyes," He said. "Fine!" Joey said. Joey gave Tea a fake card. She walked up to them. The guy grinned  
  
he grabbed Tea pulled her up tied her hands Joey, Tristian and Yugi went to go get Tea and Serenity back. But other men   
  
fought them and wouldn't let the 3 get close. The guy turned the boat at full speed and he jumped off as Serenity and   
  
Tea where in danger. It was life threating to them cause they could crash into anything and get killed. "JOEY!!!!" Serenity   
  
yelled.   
  
Tea tried to break free from the rope but fat chance there. Seto had just arrived in his heilcopter. "YUGI!" Seto yelled.  
  
He threw a ladder at Yugi. And Yugi transformed to Yami Yugi and climbed on. They took off at the speeding boat. Joey   
  
had jumped on a speed boat while Tristian called the cops to tell them about the attempt of kidnapping. Yami Yugi got   
  
to the boat when Joey was not fair behind. Yami Yugi went to the control room to stop the boat. But the control panels  
  
were busted. Yami Yugi helped Joey up. "The control panels are broken," Yami Yugi said. "There is no time," Joey said.   
  
They were heading right for 2 big rocks with small room to go through. Yami Yugi & Joey both ran to Serentiy and Tea.  
  
Joey untied Serenity's arms. "Wrap your arms around me sis," Joey said. Yami Yugi didn't untie Tea. "Joey go first," Yami   
  
Yugi said. Joey did he climbed up the ladder Seto grabbed Serenity and helped her in Joey got in. Yami Yugi made Tea   
  
wrap her arms around his neck. Yami Yugi jumped off they where inches away from crashing the boat explodes. The   
  
impact of the explosion shook the ladder so bad Yami Yugi let go on accident. "YUGi!" Joey and Seto yelled. Yami Yugi   
  
quickly grabbed the last part of the ladder with his one hand. "Tea you alright?" Yami Yugi said. Tea looked at Yami   
  
Yugi. "Yeah," She said. Seto and Joey pulled the ladder up together as Yami Yugi held on when they where both able to   
  
grab Yugi they did. Yami Yugi got Tea's arms off around him and he untied her hands. Serenity was really scared and she  
  
had tears coming down her face. Joey hugged her. "It's alright I'm here Serenity nothing will get you ever again I promise,"  
  
Joey said. Serenity cried in his arms. Joey was glad to see his sister safe in his arms. And he treated Serenity to an ice   
  
cream cone.  
  
THE END 


End file.
